Known Universe
Known Universe, also Known Space, commonly referred as the Universe '''or the '''Civilization, is the universe that had been explored and settled by Earth-origin species of different realms, both fantasy and sci-fi, mostly from Japanese and Korean pop-culture works through out millennia. : The size of the whole known space is currently debatable and disputable, since all great powers keep expanding to new worlds, while the size of the universe itself so far is deem uncountable. According to many sources, the current known universe is about 800142 Googolplex light years across, with the youngest systems so far is 13 billion years old. Theoretically, a chaos, a galaxy-wide region composed of only dark worlds and blackholes, stays at the center, although nobody can prove it yet. There are current 81 superclusters that exist as the central hubs for everything, be it culture, politics, economy, living quality..... literally Known Space's capitals. Laniakea, the one with Milky Way within, is one of them, enjoying an extremely high position, being the prime economic, cultural, or intellectual center within hundred of billion light years around. Some of them, however, are composed of largely ancient, metal-rich stars and remnants, inhospitable, led to the over-populate issues in the few livable planets or systems within them. There were also various hyperspace disturbances between galaxies, let to traveling and transportation issues. : In 1089 U.E, the estimated population through out the Universe reached 987 googolplex citizen among the Core Worlds alone, with at least 1010000 space objects. The dense-populated, hyper-developed and most powerful systems, however, are only around 1/1 mil. of that number. While there were many problems at first, cross-galaxies travel is eventually being made possible, let to the formation of a universe with enormous and diverse civilizations, spanning countless of worlds and galaxies History In the beginning of the new age, mankind's knowledge regarding their surrounding space alone was near-zero. It wasn't until the mysterious occurrences, when the world underwent a huge evolutionary stage, with virtually all realms from various fiction universes, mostly East Asian popculture (anime, manga, games, light novel... you name it), sci-fi and high fantasy works, previously believed that only exist in our mind now turn out to be all real, started migrating en mass into our world, led to the expose of hugely, mind-blowingly techs and magics. : Before recorded history, the Nine, nine most powerful nations from Earth, rose during and after chaotic ages following the mysterious occurrences, started forming first galaxy-spanning polities in attempt to expand into space and finding new home, when resources on Earth began running out en mass, building up basic elements for the community much later. Before long, those 9 nations gradually, slow but steady, became immensely powerful and stunningly techno-magical advanced. One of the common characteristics of these 9 is that by the 10th century U.E, they already completed technologies and spells allowing them to construct or even realign solar systems. The universe, as an official political entity, began to exist when Earth-origin races started the great moving into space, forming their respective empires and confederations. With civilizations and societies started booming, interacting with each other, the need for a new, UN-liked affiliation between all arose sharply, especially with various space races and their prosperity, letting to gold-rush-liked situations in various worlds, as well as strung, almost Cold-War-liked, relationships between great powers.. Those factors, despite quelling for sometimes, persisted for centuries and finally gave birth to the new order, first between all great powers, later encompassing the whole civilization. Every polities within known space could joint the Order anytime, as long as they abid to common laws, accept common currency (not necessary abolish their own ones) and strictly follow the primary directives. Membership for the Order is optional, and each member could withdraw anytime, although so far none have done that. There are vast number of reasons why all would want to join and none want to leave, such as accessing to vast, increasingly diversified markets or abundantly resources, having protection from greater forces and polities.... but overall, everyone consider being inside the community are both extremely honorable and prosperous. Throughout known space, only rogue state, where people lived in constantly poverish and deadly environments, yet stubbornly clinged onto the past, refuse to join the community, label it as dictatorship. Wars no longer exist for millennia, as one of the result through the community's formation, exclude those live near rogue state's sovereignty space. Astrography By 25th century U.E, the universe remained uncharted, despite its known factions already incorporated countless of galaxies. In theory, known space could be divided into following regions ascending order of distance from the core to the current fringe. These regions, in turn, could be divided a lot further more into regions, systems, planets to possibly moons. Deep Worlds *The Deep Worlds, or the Innermost (sometimes Inmost) Galaxies, is a group of galaxies located nearest the core of universe. Containing at least 867 - 992 trillion of stars, spanning hundred of million light years across, this region, for centuries, remained inaccessible. Due to various reasons (i.e large focus of massive black holes....), hyperspace, warpdrive or wormhole travels are all impossible. To this day, this region is viewed almost at the same light of Antarctica during 19th - 20th centuries: has opportunity, but virtually unreachable; although many attempts from the Confederates, the United Asia, the Arabia and many other hyperpowers have been made. Core Worlds *This is an ancient region that surrounding and bordering the outlying areas of the Deep Worlds. These are some of the most powerful, influential, stable, most prestigious, well-developed, well-known, and heavily populated galaxies through out the Civilization. *The central power hub here is the Laniakea and its neighboring space. All hyperpowers and subsequently all galaxywide governments were born and spreading out over space are from this region. The 5 main factions, noble houses... hold extremely high influences over this region, while virtually all the major mega-corporations and banks have offices here. *This region alone hold at least 1/3 of universal economy, with enourmous number of planets and solar systems here score top-notch in numerous intergalactic performance comparisions, such as education, health care, protection of civil liberties, democratic governance, prosperity and species development. Their citizens, as a result, enjoy extremely high living standard, compare to the rest of the universe, though the hyperpowers strife to keep the differences as small as possible. The Colonies *Represent the space between the Core and the Inner Realms (thus also called Buffer Region ''collectively). These are some of the 1st regions to be explored and settled outside the Core. Systems locate in this region usually heavily populated, industrialized, and cultured. *From 23rd - 27th centuries, the dominant cultures here are those of India, Persia, the Confederates... in short, South and Southeast Asia. Other Asia Pacific hyperpowers within other Asian cultural spheres, like Imperial Yamato, United Korean or Democratic Siberia only started to impose spreading their influences to this region in 25th century, slowly but steadily. By 28th century, however, other factions began setting their foots, competing with APAC sphere. Inner Realm *Another region connect the Core's space to the Outer Realm, or more specifically, the Colonies to the Outer Realm. Its original name was only the '''Realm' or the Border, as this was support to be the farthest extent of the known galaxy for centuries, until exploring ships from many superstates such as the Cascadia, the Pacifica and Siberian and many mercenary vessels located and opened the Outer Realms within hundred years of Inner Realm. *The vast majority of both population, galactic-wide objects (independent stations, communities, planets....) and the rest of those superstates' sovereignty spaces locate around here. The society here, despite still enjoying tremendously benefits from the Core, is less stable & occasional being threaten by terrorists, usually from the hardliners (remnants of Communist/Nationalist hardheaded Chinese & Russian, species dissatisfy with the current status.....) as their confederacies are located here. Mid Realm *This isn't an official region of the Universe, rather than a subregion between Inner and Outer. A Ring-liked space, this region has a lot fewer natural resources (and therefore a smaller population) than neighboring regions, Mid Realm is a society of No pain - No gain, where everyone has to work their ass off if they're to earn something. As a result, many planets & systems in this area build impressive economies, sometimes even more competitive than the Inner. Neutral sector A neutral sector/'zone', or cooperative zone, is an overlapped sovereignty space between at least 2 intergalactic hyperpowers. With the universal pacifism became one of the primary directives strictly enforced, such space region often became a joint economic developing area between those powers. As a result, aside from capital-(sometimes called core-)-world & a few exceptional space sectors, usually these are the fairest, richest and most developed territories within those powers. Since most of these kinds are located in Inner Realm, this term is also used to described the realm's worlds themselves, from time to time. Outer Realm *The last widely settled expanse before Wild Space and Unknown Region. Also called Outer Territories. Vast number of mining outposts locate here, as numerous regional systems hold rich content of many valuable materials and metals. For a short period, this is the only region during the Next Renaissance that is corporate-controlled, with many powerful corporations and trade guilds virtually strip off whole planet's or system's resources, until all major intergalactic superstates had to joint force to settle the matter and took control of the whole systems. *Most planets here, due to the far distant range with the inner, are obscured, rugged and primitives frontier worlds. Yet the region continue to play its important roles as mega producers of raw material, energy and ores. Wild Space *Dubbed the Wild Wild West in space, this region has been witnessing large, feverish Gold-Rush-styled immigrations from major intergalactic powers through out century, thus result in a very similar to a Wild Wild West mystified in movies, comic and novels. *To this day, this region is the frontier of universal known society with the Unknown Region, differing from it as Wild Space is partly explored and settled, though not extensively, while the Unknown remain unknown. Unknown Realms *'Unknown Region', or Unknown Realms, is the term referred to the space which is still under exploration and/or uncharted. Unknown ''regions aren't limited to the space currently outside the border of the Civilization, but also numerous realms in which for various reasons, there's currently little to no knowledge at all has been given, despite them very close, even within, sovereignty borders of intergalactic governments, even the hyper ones. *The "'Unknown Realms'" are include, but not limited to, uncharted areas in dense nebulae, globular clusters, and many galactic halo. They are also composed of the regions outside of the current known space, in which some are ruled by failed worlds. There have been various expeditions being funded and lauched by numerous hyperpowers or joint projects between them and lesser civilizations in attempts to explore and conquer the sectors over there. Past the region's outer edge, including the seven dwarf satellite galaxies, was the hyperspace disturbance beyond the edge of the known space. Governments and politics : ''For more information: Intergalactic Governments, List of Intergalactic Hyperpowers Before long, vast number of planetary governments ruled over known space, with the rose of 28 major galactic powers from Milky Way galaxy to be leading nations. By the time of 33rd century, the intergalactic hyper powers split into 5 factions, commonly referred as universe, as each of them hold tremendous influences over countless of worlds and systems. Together, these 5 major factions, called G5, create and maintain an intergalactical order of Peace, Liberty, Equality, Cooperation and Prosperity ''across known space, lasting for millennia. Fantastic Five : ''For more information: Five factions The Group of Five, or Fantastic Five, is a collectively term referred to 5 major factions that pretty much rule and influence the whole known universe. Among their common distinctively elements is their limitless resources in either natural sources, staffing or power toward other races, and their ability to completely self-sustain and self-defense, being able to disable any kind of hostile forces before reaching their spaces. Commonwealth of Intergalactic Systems : For more information: the Commonwealth The Commonwealth of Intergalactic Systems, commonly called the Commonwealth or the (Universal) Order, is an intergovernmental coalition, and the only one of its kind, established in 24th century. First began as an attempt to strengthen coorperation and multual friendship between 5 major factions. After a huge reformation, it gains the position similar to that of United Nations in 20th - 21st centuries, opening for all other civilizations within universal community. Rogue powers : For more information: Rogue states A failed power, or rogue power, is, by 33rd century definition, only an intergalactic power on the outside. In reality, they are what remain persistently even after several thousand years of progressiveness, libertarian-leaning and openly freedom of choice advancements, or simply, what remain of humanity's cancer: compose of what made mankind suffered over hundred years in the past, yet unable to cut off completely, only able to isolate it from spreading out. A considerably numbers of them are remnants of either Communist China, Soviet Union & its successor, ultra-nationalist (Putinist) Russia, or corporatist, fundamentalist, religious fanatics. What make most races wonder for thousand years is that why such failed doctrines, collective communism, Soviet-styled personality's cult, Marxism, to cut-throat capitalist corporatism... despite being rejected universally, still attract a considerably large number of followers, even though most of those powers are either terrorists, pirates, haters or even slave traders. Economy :: For more information: Universal economy The universal economy is extremely diverse and complex. However, on the inter-systems scale, the major superstates had been developed & maintained many common units and models, such as currency (Universal credit) or freedom of movement..... Races and species :: For more information: Species Following mysterious events in 21st century such as the Event or the re-appearance of Atlantic continent, a vast number of species and races from fantasy-based realms (mainly from Japanese/Korean popculture such as games, anime, manga....) and scifi-based realms into our world, led to the Next Renaissance, bringing with them enormous knowledge and archives of magic and technology. The number of species through out Known Universe, by 24th century, were deemed Uncountable, although recent estimations settle about 100 - 400 quadrillion beings, but the number of major ones only around 1/1,000, with mankind being one of largest races. There are currently 10 intergalactic species: Angel, Demon, Dragons, Dwalves, Elementals, Orcs, Faeries, Elves, Lycanthropes and Human. These dominant races are originally all from the Core, among the ancient species & basic of intergalactic governments through out the Civilization. Sentinels other than humanity specifically & than that of other dominant races are referred to as Alien, which also distinguished as humanoid or not. Although not required by law at a whole, vast number of intergalactic powers usually prefer Alien to maintain humanoid form most of the times. Droid, A.I sentinent, isn't traditionally considered as main race, though they form vast, considerable parts, helping and coexisting with the population. In recent decades, growing number of the people, as a result, demand them to be considered as a race independently. Communication :: More information could be found here: Languages Through out the Civilization, the intergalactic lingua franca ''was evolved from those of Human, Elves, Dwalves and Demons into Intergalactic Standard Chart. Its origins could have been vernacular speeches from Earth, vastly from Human's and Elves', and partially derived from several ancient languages in Terran. With Human being one of the dominant species along the '''Universe', non-human species also adopted the Chart as main language as well. However, it is not unheard of one entity know more than a dozen of languages. Enormous advancements and improvements in technology also create vast benefits for education, among them is the ability to almost instantly and fast language learning. By imprint the basic of desired language direct into brain, people could learn up to 20 common-used languages in the matter of days. It was possible for droids to have fluency in millions of forms of communication, and based on them, could also understand and improvise in even more. Protocol droids were essential in interspecies relations as translators and interpreters. Category:The Next Renaissance Category:Space (The Next Renaissance) Category:Known Universe (The Next Renaissance)